sentimiento encontrado
by leyia-3
Summary: -¿es enserio, Rukia?- dijo irónicamente. -a que te refieres-ahora fue su turno de hacerse la desentendida. -sabes a que me refiero Rukia, no es necesario que te lo explique, nunca ha sido necesaria las palabras entre los dos-agrego. "Si, sabia perfectamente que no podía fingir ante eso"


Declaraciones: bleach y todos su derecho pertenece a tite kubo. Yo solo hago esto por diversión.

No tengo nada mas que decirle que ojala sea de su agrado.

-Sentimiento encontrados-

Rukia observaba de manera pensativa al shinigami sustito, mientras este preparaba la cena para los dos.

No podía evitar pensar en lo rápido que había pasado el tiempo, ahora Ichigo tenia veinte años, había logrado vivir solo, claro esta que con la ayuda de Isshin y un trabajo de medio tiempo, había conseguido alquilar un pequeño departamento.

Cambiando el tema, ella sabia que algo le sucedía incluso podía apostar, que ella era la principal involucrada, en el asunto.

Ya estaba cansada de esa actitud.

-Ichigo-lo llamo para intentar entablar conversación como otras tanta veces.

por su parte el muchacho contesto con un simple gemido-mmm…-de manera desinteresada.

La morena frunció el entrecejo molesta el idiota la estaba ignorando, de nuevamente para variar. no entendía que había hecho, siempre peleaban y no duraban enfadado mas de cinco minutos

-Ichigo-intento de nuevo de manera paciente-¿estas bien?.

-si- se limito a decir cortante.

Se calmo podría haberle contestado con insulto como era común, pero se contuvo, se levanto de la pequeña mesa de la cocina, Ichigo estaba apunto de agarrar el salero pero ella se adelanto tomándolo primero del mesón, sus manos se rozaron, no pudo evitar el contacto visual con ella.

-¿que sucede enana?-pregunto, haciéndose el desentendido-necesito el salero.

-1)primero que nada no me digas enana, 2)eso es lo que quisiera saber yo, Ichigo.

-de que hablas estoy bien-dijo notoriamente enojado-ahora si quieres puedes darme la sal.

-no, escúchame kurasaki Ichigo si no me dices que tu sucede ahora mismo tapizare tu departamento entero de chappy y sabes que soy mas que capas.-miro horrorizado a la morena sin poder ocultar su horrenda repulsión por el conejo deforme ese-además te conozco no puede mentirme.

Tenia razón ya no podía seguir conteniéndose, al final de cuenta tarde o temprano tendría esa conversación, y que mejor que saberlo de la propia boca de la kuchiki.

-de acuerdo Rukia tu ganas-la miro serio-tu confías en mi-pregunto de manera repentina.

abrió los ojos inquieta, a que venia todo esto, se mordió el labio nerviosa. ¿el no podía saber acerca de…?

-y bien rukia confías en mi-se acerco mas a ella. Mirándola de manera penetrante

-si, lo hago Ichigo-nunca se había sentido tan indefensa ante una mirada, como ahora.

-si confías en mi, por que no me contaste lo de tu compromiso-en su voz se notaba lo dolido que estaba.

-no creía que te importara- se excuso

-¿es enserio, Rukia?- dijo irónicamente.

-a que te refieres-ahora su turno de hacerse la desentendida.

-sabes a que me refiero rukia, no es necesario que te lo explique, nunca ha sido necesaria las palabras entre los dos-agrego.

Si sabia perfectamente que no podía fingir ante eso.

-también sabes que no tenemos posibilidades, ¿Cierto?

el muchacho se abalanzo sobre ella acorralándola contra la pared.

-quien dice que es imposible, dímelo yo mismo iré a patearle el trasero no me importa quien sea, Rukia.

-Ichigo para-pidió pero sabia que el no se detendría- sabes que solo hare tu vida mas complicada-dijo haciéndolo de alguna manera racionar.

-idiota, como puede decir eso Rukia-dijo apoyando su cabeza sobre el espacio entre el hombro y cuello de ella.

Podía sentir la respiración del sustituto en su oído. De manera inconsciente

cerro sus ojos. Por un momento solo se escuchaba el palpitar de sus corazones.

-tu lograste que dejara de llover en mi interior, ¿como podría eso complicarme la vida?-le pregunto sin esperar respuesta, fue levantando su cara quedando a pocos centímetros de distancia-mírame-rogo.

Rukia abrió los ojos de manera lenta, encontrándose con la mirada ámbar de Ichigo.

-lo siento Kuchiki Rukia pero tu y yo estamos conectados del maldito día que entraste por mi ventana y me cediste tu poderes, para tu mala surte y la buena mi no hay nada capas de romper este lazo.

Acto seguido apego sus labios a los de su compañera, no le importaba nada ya bastante le había costado aceptar lo que en realidad sentía, ya no estaba dispuesto a perder mas tiempo.

Fue un roce inocente ninguno de los dos era expertos, pero a un a si fue perfecto. Por el momento era lo que necesitaba para demostrar todo lo que había callado…

-continuara-

hola si llegaste asta aquí gracias totales por leer.

La verdad que solo quería que fuera un capitulo, pero creo que se merece un poco mas. Bueno y si te gusto puede hacérmelo saber tu sabes como ;) y si no también claro siempre con respeto.

Además aclara que soy solo una aficionada, tratando de mejorar de a poco.

Bueno sin tanta lata me despido.

Chao y bendiciones!


End file.
